


Full House

by RealOrNotInspire



Series: Christmas One Shots [2]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Christmas, House 51, M/M, One Shot, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealOrNotInspire/pseuds/RealOrNotInspire
Summary: The boys had planned for a quiet yet very naked Christmas day but end up with a full house instead.
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide
Series: Christmas One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562035
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Full House

Matt’s straddling Kelly as they catch their breath in the afterglow, cuddling up together Matt yawns and says. “Best Christmas morning ever.”

“Yeah, that was great.” Kelly says before claiming Matt’s lips in a passionate kiss.

Pulling apart Matt says. “Pace yourself Severide, we have all day to ourselves and we aren’t leaving this bed until we have to.”

Locking lips again they’re interrupted by someone knocking on the front door and ringing the bell over and over.

“Who the hell is that?” Matt groans.

“No clue.”

“Well, I’m not moving, I think I pulled a muscle.” Matt says rubbing his thigh.

“Fine, I’ve got it.” Kelly says kissing Matt once more before pulling on his sweatpants and heading for the door.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Walking over to the door the knocking becomes more like banging and Kelly can hear several voices on the other side.

“Alright, alright! I’m coming!” He shouts. Opening the door, all six of the Herrmann kids push past Kelly and instantly turn on the tv, leaving him standing confused looking at Cindy and Herrmann. “What is happening?” He asks.

“Oven’s busted and you said you weren’t doing anything today.” Herrmann explains as they carry in bags of groceries. Cindy kisses him on the cheek saying. “Happy Christmas, sweetie.”

Kelly’s about to close the door when Chaplain Orlovsky walks up. “Hey Chaplain, I didn’t see you there.”

“Hi Kelly, great of you to have us. Where’s Matt?”

“Uh, he’s upstairs. I’ll go grab him.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Closing the bedroom door behind him, Kelly face plants the bed and yells into a pillow. “Well our plan of sex and nothing else just got shot to hell.”

“What? Who was it?” Matt asks totally confused.

“The entire Herrmann clan and the Chaplain.”

“Wait, what?”

“Broken oven or something, looks like they’re having Christmas here.”

“Sounds like I’m gonna need pants.” Matt says getting up and they hear something glass break from downstairs.

“We’re not having that many kids.” Kelly says very seriously as he rolls onto his back.

Matt moves to straddle Kelly’s thighs and interlocks their fingers. “You think about us having kids?” He asks with a big smile.

“Yeah, some day.” With an equally big smile Kelly pulls Matt down for a kiss and they hear something else break.

“Urgh! Well, I don’t mind waiting a while.” They share a laugh and Kelly adds.

“Me too. Come on, let’s go see what’s broken.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When they get downstairs the Chaplain, Herrmann and the kids are watching tv, Cindy’s in the kitchen and Matt offers to help her, being the only other decent cook in the house when the doorbell rings again.

“What is going on today?” Matt says under his breath. “Kelly! Will you get that!” He shouts.

“On it!”

A minute later Brett, Otis and Cruz walk into the kitchen carrying more grocery bags and beer.

“Hey, Herrmann called, said 51 Christmas at your place. We brought snacks and beer.” Brett says as they dump bags on the counter.

“And for the hosts, we brought this.” Otis says handing Matt a pretty decent bottle of whisky.

“Casey, you go have fun, I’ll help cook.” Brett says.

“Ohhh, me too. I only know how to cook for an army anyway.” Cruz says getting straight to work.

“That’s a good idea.” Opening the bottle of whisky Matt takes a swig. Walking out of the room he yells. “KELLY!!!!”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Matt finds Kelly and drags him to an unoccupied room. “What the hell is going on? We were gonna spend today naked, having sex and nothing else.”

“I know baby but this isn’t so bad is it? They’re family.”

“Yes, and I love them all dearly but I’ve been working crazy hours doing repair jobs because for some reason people think everything has to be fixed by Christmas and we’ve barely had time for sex lately.”

“I hate to break it to you but this is what Christmas with family is like. They invade your space, drive you crazy and prevent you from having sex.”

“Really?” Matt whines.

“Are you really that horny?”

Matt pretends to think about it for a second before answering. “Uh, yeah.”

They share laugh before Kelly pulls him in close and says. “Come on, let’s get you good and drunk.”

“Now that sounds good.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Before dinners on the table, Kidd, Foster and Mouch show up. Kidd was originally going to Brett’s place, Foster’s family was busy arguing so she ducked out and Trudy went on duty so Mouch was going to Herrmann’s anyway.

The day actually ends up being a success, Herrmann and Cindy take the kids home at some point, Mouch calls it a night and the rest of them end up getting drunk and playing games. The Chaplain takes the guest room after taking their money in poker and everyone else crashes on the couches or the floor in the living room. In the morning Brett and Cruz make them all a hangover breakfast and they spend the day suffering and recovering together.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, that was a busy week but I promise there's more coming. Just need to do some editing.


End file.
